Daichi Akamine
History When Daichi was born to Saichi Akamine, 3rd Rida-ki of Azayaka. Despite his abilities, Daichi was not even expected to use mana due to the lackluster of the quantity of Sento-ki from the Akamine Clan. (keep in mind, not everyone who was eligible to be a Sento-ki actually took the opportunity.) He grew up without ever preparing for or needing to train as a Sento-ki under a Master. Growing up in his early life, upon Mana Inspections it was confirmed he was not able to use Mana. This was no big deal to anyone, it was to be expected nonetheless. Daichi however, was angered by this. Constantly hearing of his fathers Glory from his clan, he felt worthless. No other child in the clan would go through what he did. Along with this, his father was usually gone and leading as Rida-ki. When he'd return to visit, he'd be so humble to the point Daichi would get sick in his stomach. Clan Before Saichi's success, the Akamine Clan wasn't well known and were often only seen as farmhands. Their poverty was not lifted with Saichi's success. His humility brought him to deny riches and rewards, which only increased his fame as a noble hero. His actions did not anger his humble clan because they felt comfortable where they were. Daichi was born in the early years of Saichi's career. It was expected Daichi would not carry the specialness that is required to become a Sento-ki. Because not everyone carries the mutation that allows them to use mana. Along with this, Akamine's were notably lackluster in carrying this gene. Those who rose from this clan often did not have children. Relationships for Sento outside the clan was also taboo, because of their Iden-teki Veiled Paths. Techniques Part 2 - Kikono Invasion Daichi was a large figure during the Kikono Invasion, involved in the village run my Zade and responsible for a lot of its success due to his motivational attitude. He had greeted both Hyenonn, Minori, and Elenai on their arrival to the village. As well as encountering Yillia, Lentis, and Ordis. He bested all three of them alongside his long-term partner Nine. When Hyenonn abandoned the Eritomoru, Daichi was the one who greeted him and made the others accept him. He talked up Hyenonn a lot and formed a sort of bond as he was the only one Hyenonn was on good terms with. When Hyenonn accused Queen of working for the Eritomoru, Daichi was absent on a mission, and would be present for the arrival of Kaylen and Drayon, as well as for the true colors of Zade being shown. A dome was crafted over the forest and the village, and everyone had woken up in a strange place alongside a few others. Rin with Elenai. Daichi with Triton. And Minori with Andrea, etc. Drayon would easily best his rival, Triton, but was unable to stand toe-to-toe with Daichi, even while copying 2 of the Veiled Paths. Part 3 - Unnamed Daichi welcomed Shiro into the Senna Order, and into his team consisting of Yosiron, Rita, and Roah. A while after their introduction, Daichi is abducted by Izanagi. Izanagi turns out to have been Kaylen helping Yosiron get revenge on Rin for killing Queen. The abduction of Daichi sparks the involvement of his cousin Laina and Minori's TESU team. Jutsu ! Taijutsu ! Psijutsu |}